Reflections
by bosniadovlin
Summary: Duo's life from the time he meets G to Post-war. I'll change the summary as soon as I have time to. Sorry.


You know, it's hard to reflect back on something that you never really understood in the first place. What happened in the war was one of those things. Yeah, I fought in it and all, but… There were just some parts of it that didn't seem…

I'm just gonna have to restart this, aren't I.

I started fighting in the war for revenge. Funny, isn't it? Fighting for the revenge of pacifists? Just one of those things you had to do. Didn't really make much sense at the time, doesn't really make much sense now.

Anyway, you can see that my touch on reality was never really as firm as it could be. Guess that's how I somehow managed to convince myself that I was something. Something I _knew_ I was not.

I managed to mold myself into it anyway.

No rest for the insane now, ne? One would think that they'd get more rest then normal people. But then again, I'm not actually insane. At least, not anymore.

I guess I should give you more then an analysis of my mental health. I mean, who the hell actually wants to hear that?

Let's start out with my name. Yeah, yeah, I know that most people should know this by now, and I should have started out with it anyway. Back to what I was saying, my name, is Pilot 02, more specifically, Duo Maxwell, or, if you want to call me by my hobbies, Shinigami.

Not to hard to digest that, is it? Sorry, ignore the sarcasm, cynicism, whatever you want to call it. Back to the facts:

I have waist length, long, chestnut brown, hair. It's a little higher that that most of the time, 'cause most of the time it's in a braid. In case you ask why, it stays out of my face that way, and it has some sentimental values too. Don't even start bitching about it. Yes, I know that it would make more sense to just cut it, but as I said, _sentimental values._ Do I need to rub that in anymore? No? Good.

I also have blue-y purple-y eyes. They started out as more blue, but they slowly became more purple over the years. More specifically, years during the war. We'll get into this in some detail a little later.

Now to the physical basics, aka, essentials that get put on passports which no one really gives a shit about unless they have some odd sort of information fetish. :cough: Heero :cough: 156 cm, 43 kg, and, born sometime around 181 AC.

Now that you've got all the basic physical and mental stuff down, I guess I should write down all the interesting stuff.

Sigh.

You're in for a long ride, I'll tell you that much.

A.N. :wrings hands nervously: Hello to anyone who bothered to read this story, let alone this note. I hope that you guys like it, 'cause this is my first GW fanfiction, and the only one that started out nicely enough for me to even bother to post it. In case you're wondering about the supernatural in the topic thingy, we'll be getting to that eventually. Since I'm watching the series right now, it's going to be relatively true to the original, and is only going to be AU in places that I either don't remember, or am having fun filling in with random crap (that includes random thoughts, aka, internal dialogue). There WILL be pairings in this eventually, I just will not be telling you guys what they are straight out, except that THEY WILL BE YAOI. Technically, shounen-ai, since I don't think there will be any citrus-y fruits hitting me on the head anytime soon. I will work in some het here too, so for people who like it, there ya go. However, I am a GW yaoi fan, bred through the terrible influence of WAY too much time on my hands.

:blushes: Sorry, I've been rambling. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is hope you have fun reading it, and any constructive criticism, from series to grammar errors, are welcome. And, if it floats your boat, you can outright flame, that is, if you really want to. :looks pathetic:

Look forward to the next chapter within two weeks, and hope to god that updating will stay regular, and not slip into the deadly depths of a hiatus.

And oh yeah, THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I suck at writing, drawing, and animation. Did ya really think it did?


End file.
